Chance Encounter
by Drapex437
Summary: Beth is a waitress, working in NYC. She was in the crossfire of an extra terrestrial attack. One man saved her life. What happens when she meets her knight in shining armor? One-Shot. First one! Reviews accepted!


Walking home, I think to myself how lucky I am to have the life I have. A great job, great friends, and the amazing Big Apple as my home. All that's left, well, is a man in my life, one as great as everything else. he must be honorable, because too many have come and gone who weren't. He must have a sense of humor, for a good joke can make a bad day good. But most of all, he must be loyal. He's got to want to do anything and everything in his to protect those he loves and those who can't do it for themselves. I have met a man like this, once, and I thought the world was playing some sort of cruel joke on me. He is someone who no woman will ever be able to get. His heart already belongs to another, a woman of a different time. I have heard of her, this woman who can rival any man and who has captured the heart of the man I wish to have. Her name was Peggy, and his, well, he is named after the greatest country in the world.

My phone rings, and it's a friend of mine who is basically a sister to me.

"Hello?" I answer, still dreaming of my dream man.

"You're thinking of _him_ , aren't you?" Isabella asks.

"Of course," I reply curtly. She knows what my answer will be. "He is everything I want, everything I need. But, he cannot be mine. And it sucks!"

"You know how to find him, you've Googled him enough times. Go get him." I reply with a grunt. "You want him, you know where to go, so GO!"

"But you called me. So, what's up?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Beth, shut up and go. It's nothing that you need to hear right now, ok? Go, please," she tells me, basically pleading with me by the end of the sentence.

"Fine," I say reluctantly.

"Good. Now. Go."

And with that, she hangs up. I sigh, crossing one of the many streets in New York, trying to stuff my phone back into my purse, but hurrying across a crosswalk with people pushing you from every which way, it's kinda hard. I almost got it back in the bag, when a large figure runs into me, which of course sends my phone and the contents of my purse, as well as his things, to the dirty, dusty streets that make up New York in July. We both scramble for our things, mumbling apologies, trying to not have them ruined, but in that process, we hit our heads together, which sends me to the ground.

"Damn it! I am such a klutz," I exclaim as I hold my head. The man swiftly picks up our things, grabs my hand, pulls me up and off the crosswalk in the direction I was going.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. Here's your phone back. I don't think it's broken, but I also don't know much about these things," the man says hurriedly, his voice thick with regret and embarrassment.

"Oh, it's no big deal, I should have watched where I was-," I started then stopped, because at that moment, I looked at the man. I immediately froze. It was _him_. Mr. USA and Holder of My Heart. Captain Steve Rogers. "I, uh, um, wow, um, so... Oh God, let me try this again. I don't suppose you remember me, but you saved my life, last year, during the attack? I was being held in a bank with a lot of other people there. You came into the building on the second story, where those things were, killed them, helped us escape. But you were blown out of the window, by an explosion. I, uh, just want to say thank you, to you and your team. You saved a lot of people that day."

He thought for a moment, as if remembering something. "You're welcome, ma'am, but….," he paused for a moment. "I want to say thank _you_."

I was shocked. " _Thank me_?! What did I ever do for you? Except give you a headache."

"You may not have done anything for me physically, but that 'thank you' you just gave me, made me think that what I've done, and what I'm doing, actually matters. I remember you, you went on the news right? Said thanks publicly? I remember brushing it off, thinking ' _Oh, she's just in shock. She doesn't really mean that_.' You saying that to me in person, a year later, it, well, makes me feel good. So, thank you." He smiled, a genuine smile that made my heart swell and my pulse race.

"Hey, if you're not busy, although I guess you usually are, um, well, never mind, I-," I stutter out. I begin to walk away, he reaches out and grabs my arm.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what were you trying to ask me?"

I take a deep breath, and try again. "Do you want to maybe, I don't know, get a coffee sometime? I know it's kinda random but-,"

"I would be happy to get a coffee with you." He interrupts me, grabbing my hand.

"Uh, yeah. I just got off work, actually."

"Well, Beth, shall we go?"

"Sure, I guess. I know a pretty good place down the street here," I say, pointing down the street. "I've seen several celebrities there and they don't make a big deal about it. Follow me!" I say, ecstatically. His response?

"I will follow you to the end of the Earth, my dear Beth. You are my siren, luring me to my death, and I can't wait for it."


End file.
